Time Together Part 1
by SnuggleBunnyChanWasHere
Summary: Timoya likes Kitona, but does Kitona feel the same way? This is just a filler story until I finsh my main sonadow. Also, this was an old story I wrote. It may not be very good. -.-'Warning: Yoai! This means BL, so if you don't like, please, do not read.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for your time. Great, that was the last customer." "Nice work Kitona" "T-thank you sir." "Well here's your pay. I hope to see you next Sunday as well." "I'll be there. Bye!" "What a nice kid." Kitona was on his way to see his friend, Timoya. They were supposed to go to the beach for surfing lessons.

~Kitona's Pov~

I knocked on Timoya's door. It took about 1 minute for him to answer. "Hello? Oh, Kitona, come on in. So what brings you here?" He forgot as usual. "We're supposed to go to the beach for surfing lessons!"

~Timoya's Pov~

"Oh right." He's so cute when he's angry. Just then Kitona yelled at me, knocking me out of my daze. "Hello are you listening to me!" "Sorry Kitona, I guess I zoned out for a minute. Can you repeat that?" "I said you should go get ready. Our lessons start in less than an hour." "Okay. Be back in 10!"

*Ten minutes later*

"I'm back!" I said to prove my point. "Finally. Come on we gotta go!"

~Kitona's Pov~

We had finally reached the beach and it was just about time to start our summer lessons. I could see the person who was to instruct us at the right side of the beach. The waves looked calm on that side. I waved hello to the girl instructor and, to my surprise, she ran up to us. "Your lesson starts over there. Come and follow me." She said kindly. "By the way what's your name?" I asked. "Starlight. And may I ask you what your name is?" "Oh, I'm Kitona and this is my friend Timoya." "It's nice to meet you! I hope that this can be a fun summer for all of us." Then Timoya finally said "Maybe we should start the lessons?" " *giggle* Great idea!" We made it down to the beach shore as we finished our quick chats. "So to start off I put the boards on the beach so you could practice your strokes. All you have to do is lay down on the board. Most of your legs should be off the board so you can kick." She said while demonstrating. We soon followed her instructions. Once we got the basics of that Starlight continued to talk. "Now I want you to carefully move to stand up on your board and act like you are actually are on water." We did as told. Once we mastered that part she said that was all for today. "Goodbye Starlight." Timoya and I said. "Bye she said back. We left the beach and went to my house to hang for a bit.

~Timoya's Pov~

"What a fun day. Don't you think so Kitona?" "*giggle*Yeah it was cool" 'Man his laugh is so cute' "So what would you like to do now?" I asked Kitona. "How about a game of Modern Warfare." "Awesome. I call first player!" "Hey, that's no fair!" "All is fair in love and war." 'And this isn't war.'

*A few hours later*

"I totally kick your butt!" "But you through a grenade at me" "Oh yeah, your right I did!" Silence was there then, "Ha ha ha!" We laughed for almost 5 minutes. "Well it's kind of late. I think I'll go home now." "Alright Timoya. And hey would you like to have a guy's night on Saturday. We can invite Tyreece." Tyreece was our other friend who had to do college studies. So the weekend was a good time to see him. I only hope that this weekend will benefit me. 'I just want to get closer to you, Kitona.'


	2. Chapter 2

I went home to lay down on my bed. "Today was a lot for me and I got to see Kitona in swim trunks, which I think looked hot on him." I started to say to myself when I realized, "I shouldn't do that. *Sighs* I just wish I knew if Kitona likes me back." I was on my bed, asking myself questions about Kitona. I love him so much. I wish he loved me as I do him, but Kitona's not the kind of guy to be, well, gay I suppose.

~Kitona's Pov~

I was tired from the surfing lessons I got today. That Starlight girl is really nice. I hope over time we can be friends, or maybe more than that. Actually she's not my type. What is my type though? Now that I think about it, I never thought about having a love life. I wonder what's up with Timoya though he seems to get more and more depressed and frustrated about something. I will ask tomorrow. Maybe I get some answers about what's going on with him.

~The Next Day~

I woke up and looked at my clock. It said 8:00. "I better take a shower" I said. I got up and walked to the shower. I took a towel from our bathroom closet and sat it on the rack in the bathroom. I then walked back to my room and turned on Gorillaz, a band I really like, and turned the volume to maximum. I was listening to Client Eastwood. Next would be Feel Good Inc.

~Timoya's Pov~

I woke up with a terrible headache. I had a nightmare last night. But I should get ready. Kitona and I are going to set up his house for tonight. I wonder how Tyreece is. Oh well. I have to get up now, but I'm still so tired. I went to the restroom to start my shower. While the water was getting hot, I turned on some music. I like listening to the Gorillaz.


End file.
